One of Many Worlds
by DemonicRa
Summary: Selene Macgrath, daughter of Elise Macgrath, has grown up to become a quantum physicist. Her project allows her to simulate any potential alternate universe. Her first trip takes her to the world of Dragon Ball Z, where an error in the system leaves her at the mercy of Android 18. Selene takes after her mother, so she's more than fine dealing with the sexy android.
1. Meeting Android 18

Chapter 1 - Meeting Android 18

A large gray and silver elevator descended below ground-level, carrying a teenaged girl wearing a long white lab coat, short navy blue skirt that did nothing to cover her crotch and ass, and nothing else. Her name was Selene Macgrath, the youngest daughter of a noted scientist named Elise Macgrath and the Queen of England Emma Lancaster. She followed in her mother's footsteps in science, but her eyes weren't glued to the stars, but to things far smaller: quantum physics. She wanted to explore creation and the finite details that composed it. Her mothers approved, of course. They were proud of her when she turned out to be a genius that could rival Elise. Of course, she took after Elise's libido as well, with her impressive girlcock driving various women wild. Emma knew how well her wife and daughter could work on her as a team, and loved their times together in the royal bedchambers.

The elevator halted, prompting Selene to look down at her duocles, goggles that had all the technology conveniences one needed on the go, and input her security clearance to enter the large facility. Her blue eyes scanned around as she walked forward, her comfortable slip-on shoes echoing in the long hall. She quickly fixed up her long raven-colored hair into a ponytail. Her heart raced as the experiment she had been working on was finally going to activate. She had helped to design a device that could simulate potential alternate universes that one could 'dive' into in a safe manner, and leave when they wish, possibly taking back matter with them outside the simulation. This potential alternate universe would even 'remember' the previous interaction. It was an exciting time for Selene and her team, creating a realistic simulation of a potential alternate world. They felt like goddesses.

Selene proceeded down the corridor, her mind working on calculations in preparation. This was a joint project with multiple private and governmental supporters. If the project worked, it would be a benefit to all. If a new illness presented itself and no cure could be found, Selene's team could simulate a universe where one is found and take it from there. They could also simulate a universe where men didn't die out. They were curious, but few longed for what could have been. Selene looked down to her duocles once more, looking at a message from her entire family:

'Good luck, Selene! We love you!'

'P.S. If your project works, we'll prove it to you. All day and night long.'

The latter message was clearly from Elise. She inherited her mother's libido, but had a bit more control over it. She had no intention of forming a huge love nest, but didn't hate the thought of one either. "One at a time, jeez." She muttered, smiling to herself. The young scientist felt a bit better. Her family could always put her at ease. She had a big family, so there was no doubt they could ease her fears and worries.

She turned a corner and locked eyes with her colleague, the silver-haired and eyed beauty Mayu. She also wore a white lab coat, but hers was shorter, barely reaching her waist. Mayu Rosen was a true prodigy. At 19 years old, Selene's own age, she was one of the leads of the project. Many scientific groups courted her, but she joined Selene's Many Worlds project for two reasons: the first was the prospect of simulating and realizing alternate worlds, and the second was Selene herself. Mayu smiled brightly and almost skipped towards Selene. "Good morning, my moon goddess!" She greeted, a joke on Selene sharing the name of the Greek moon goddess. Selene chuckled and put her duocles in her lab coat pocket to embrace her colleague and lover.

Mayu quickly locked lips with her, cupping the girl's large breasts and gently kneading them. Apparently it was love at first sight, and Mayu couldn't wait to work with her. Selene herself felt the same way, Mayu being her favorite girl to love. There were others, as she had the same talents Elise herself had with girls before her wedding, but Mayu was definitely special to her. Selene stroked Mayu's long silver hair, always enjoying how soft and silky it felt. She felt her girlcock grow hard, erecting and rubbing against Mayu's gray transparent lacy thong. Mayu felt this and grinned, ending their kiss. "You've been working hard lately, let me help you unwind." She was a serious and studious person before she met Selene, but love took hold and she wanted to taste and feel the girl with every fiber of her being.

Mayu lead Selene to lean against the wall and passionately took her lips again, pushing their bodies together. Selene's shaft was now fully erect, slipping between Mayu's soft thighs. Mayu opened her mouth and pushed her tongue forward to meet Selene's. The daughter of Elise brought the lewd out of Mayu. She ended their kiss and began to trail new kisses along Selene's neck while her hands were occupied with the girl's chest, teasing her nipples and making Selene softly moan. Mayu leaned down, trailing kisses and licks as she went, to wrap her lips around one of Selene's nipples. Selene's moans became more sultry, urging her lover on. She could feel herself getting more wet with each passing moment. A bit of clarify broke through, however. "Mayu, we can't... We dont..ah...have time..." She spoke. Mayu chuckled. "That sounds like a challenge, Sel. I guess I have to get us off quickly, huh?" The genius girl teased. Despite wanting to spend more time in the valley of Selene's bosom, she reluctantly moved down to her knees and faced her lover's girlcock, the tool that drove her wild only a couple of days ago. She affectionately kissed the head before running her warm and wet tongue along the shaft. Mayu gently grabbed it and aimed it up to give her better access, deciding she wanted to taste both her lover's pussy and cock in one lick, something she delighted in.

With Selene's shaft nestled between her large breasts, Mayu moved them up and down, masturbating her lover with her chest. Selene's protests have since ceased, never able to successfully say 'no' to her brilliant girlfriend. Selene's chest heaved with each labored breath, her hand on top of Mayu's head, urging her on. Mayu stopped moving her chest, letting Selene's girlcock rest there as she took it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down and finally tasting Selene's fluids today. As she moved her tongue around Selene's cock in her mouth, their fun was disturbed by another woman.

Dr. Violet, the chief researcher and overall leader of their team stood in the hall with her arms crossed beneath her chest, dark blue eyes narrowed behind her classes. Selene and Mayu looked to her, startled. Dr. Violent sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Dr. Macgrath, Dr. Rosen, if you could contain yourselves for today." She insisted. Mayu removed Selene's girlcock from her mouth and valley of her chest and stood up, wiping her mouth. "Sorry Dr. Violet. You know how irresistible Selene can be." She winked at their leader. While true that the three of them have spent some time together in various beds, Dr. Violet was serious when it came to work. Dr. Violet wore an even smaller lab coat, one that had long sleeves and wrapped around her back to connect the two. She wore a small black thong, something she knew appealed to Selene. Dr. Violet lightly chuckled and brushed her short black hair behind her ear. "Be that as it may, there is a great deal of work to do today, none of which has anything to do with sex. Do you understand, doctors?" She stated. Selene and Mayu nodded. Selene's erection still raged, desiring nothing but release. Dr. Violet noticed this and smirked wickedly. "Good. Step lively." She told them, turning on her heel and walking away, her hips and ass swaying intentionally. Mayu looked to Selene and silently apologized, following after her boss. Selene tried to avert her gaze from Dr. Violet's shapely ass and followed, trying desperately to make her friend below to stand down, still wet with Mayu's saliva and her own fluids.

The doctors entered a large laboratory room, their duocles scanned by unseen detectors on the way in, filled with computers and other scientists. In the center was a large floating chamber in the shape of a light-blue and gray regular dodecahedron, roughly 50 ft. in diameter, and the heart of the entire project. Wires and tubes were connected to it, transmitting data back and forth between it and the various computers in the lab. Mayu and Dr. Violet took up their stations next to one another, tapping away at their computers facing the Many Worlds chamber. Selene looked over their shoulders, reading the data as it appeared. Mayu gave her a side-ways glance and smiled. "I'll finish you off later, okay love?" She whispered. Selene grinned and gently grabbed both her and Dr. Violet's asses. "You both will. Right, Anya?" Selene grinned at Dr. Violet, knowing she hated it when anyone used her first name during work hours. Dr. Violet chuckled and let it pass, knowing how frustrated Selene was at that moment. "Very well." The doctor agreed. Mayu giggled and continued to work as Selene released both women and went off to the main terminal, working diligently.

Mayu pulled up a digital comic from bygone era. "Let's simulate one of my favorite series, Dragon Ball Z. This should really test everything, given what happened in that old series." She announced. Selene looked over to her, curious. "That show you made me watch, where they yell a lot and take whole episode to do single tasks? Why that one?" She questioned. Mayu giggled. "Bulma is sexy and smart, and it's generally safe depending on where and when you are." The genius replied, keying in the data. "I'm setting it for Age 778. It's a peaceful time, not much happened in the main timeline until August when the God of Destruction Beerus came to Earth." She informed them. Mayu detected unusual energy readings and began to track them. While she did that, Selene materialized a normal black shirt with plunging neckline and increased the length of her skirt on her body, as Earth in that world had a different dress code than theirs. The skirt rubbing against her sensitive shaft was agitating, but she dealt with it. A platform beneath her levitated her upwards and over the device. The top panel opened, with blue sparks floating out. Eager to see her work firsthand, and with numerous safety measures in place to protect her, she grinned and dove downward, unable to hear Mayu warn her about incorrect coordinates.

Down she went, through a tunnel of blue sparks. Selene appeared in a blue haze, surrounded by a ruined city. She carefully looked around, hearing explosions off in the distance. The scientist quickly pulled out her duocles and mounted them on her head.

Location: Parsley City

Date: Age 778

Timeline: Alternate Future

Selene was stunned. She received the update from Mayu, suggesting that the temporal coordinates did not work properly. It would take her about an hour to fix them, and that Selene should find a safe place to hide in a world dominated by evil androids. Future Gohan and Future Trunks were still fighting them, and Future Gohan would die in two year's time. Some time afterwards, Future Trunks would return from a past timeline powerful enough to obliterate the two androids and bio-android Cell. She sighed and looked around for a vehicle she could use to escape the city. The Sacred Land of Korin at the base of Korin Tower should be safe, she assumed. Selene removed her doucles and placed them in her lab coat pocket before carefully and silently setting out.

For the second time that day, a woman clearing her voice caught her attention. She turned around saw the woman: Android 18. Selene stumbled backward and tripped on an errant rock, falling onto her knees. The female android was a beauty, a slender build, fair complexion, above average height, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue denim vest and skirt, with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest, dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. Gold hoop earrings hung from her ears.

18 held her hand out, her index finger pointed at Selene. "What's this? It seems I found a survivor." The deadly android said in a monotone voice. "I thought we killed everyone in the city, but it looks like we missed one." She observed. Selene was terrified. All the old videos Mayu asked her to sit through, she knew how dangerous Android 18 was. Without the safety features she was relying on, which were now active in another timeline for absolutely no one, she was at the mercy of 18. "I guess I'll make you disappear." She decided. Selene, still suffering from Mayu's earlier teasing, and Dr. Violet's interruption, couldn't help but get aroused by 18. 'She's so cute. Why does she have to smell so good?' The scientist wondered, feeling herself grow erect and tenting her skirt. 18 noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just get an erection? Wait, you're female. My data suggests that only males get erections like that. Nothing in this situation suggests you should have an erection." The android was confused. Selene blushed, trying to maintain eye contact with the killer android. "Where I come from, some girls have this..." She explained, scared and aroused at the same time.

Android 18 mockingly laughed. "You got aroused even though I'm about to kill you? Such a funny girl." She mused. "Well? Take it out and show me. Masturbate for me." She ordered, giving the young scientists a predatory grin. Selene was startled. "Eh? I can't possbily do that." She refused. 18 was no longer amused. "I see... Well then, time to die." The android charged a yellow ki blast on the top of her index finger. Selene panicked. "Wait! I'll do it! Just give me a second!" She cried out, pulling up her skirt and exposing her erect girlcock. 18 saw Selene's compliance and stopped her attack, putting her arm at her side. "Seriously? Getting so hot for me even though I'm about to kill you. Well, keep going, Ms. Pervert." 18 urged her captive. Selene wrapped her hand around her shaft and began to pump up and down. "A hot girl in front of me normally gets me pretty excited, especially when she smells this good, but I'm too scared to get too aroused." She muttered to herself.

18 continued to smile. "You like my body, don't you? Let me help you out." She offered, pulling up the front of her denim skirt and flashing her tights-covered panties. Selene was aroused in full now. "Thank you!" She said, her fear being pushed back by her libido, something she was also grateful to have inherited from her mother. She could clearly see 18's panties through the fabric, something she really enjoyed. 18 had become a favorite character, especially after she joined with the Z Fighters, and could readily see why Krillin fell for her. Given all the stimulation from the lab, Selene quickly climaxed, spraying ropes of white fluid up and hitting 18's crotch and thighs while the ground was wet from the juices that flowed from her pussy. 18 looked less than amused, soiled by her captive in the lab coat. Selene was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry! Just point me to the nearest cleaner, and I'll clean them up myself!" She swore. The android gave a small smile, enjoying herself a bit more.

"Good, you have spirit, and you're still hard. I was going to kill you, but I decided it would be more fun to play around with you." 18 announced, leaving her skirt pulled up. Selene was confused. In normal times, she knew this meant she would be making love with a girl soon, but 18 was a dangerous android who wanted to wipe out all of humanity. "What...did you have in mind, Ms. 18?" Selene hesitantly asked. 18 chuckled and began to pull down her tights and panties in one move. "Hey, 17! I found a playmate to have fun with, go on ahead without me!" She called over to her twin brother, and equally powerful android with unlimited energy. Android 17 sounded less than pleased. "Ugh, fine. Don't be long." 17 called back. With this, 18 looked to Selene. "Now then, take off your clothes." She ordered in a seductive tone. Selene often slept with more controlling women, Dr. Violet being one, and it was sometimes fun, but not an every day thing. She quickly tapped on her duocles in her lab coat pocket, reverting her skirt length and making her shirt disappear. She removed both her coat and skirt, tossing them aside. She was actually eager to have sex with 18, and it seemed the android felt the same.

18 removed her tights and panties, setting them aside on a piece of broken wall, and leaned forward on it, offering herself to Selene. "Hurry up now, and don't try escaping, it's pointless anyway." The android told her, looking over her shoulder at the girl with a slight grin on her face. Selene put her hands on 18's hips. "There's really no other place I'd rather be, not with such a sexy woman right in front of me." Selene assured her, running her hands over 18's smooth skin. Not much history was told about 17 and 18 when they were still human, only that their names were Lapis and Lazuli respectively, and that they were notorious delinquents. All said, Selene had to assume that this was 18's first time with anyone, and wanted it to be a good experience, even if 18 was effectively an amoral murderous artificial human.

18 grew annoyed and impatient, with Selene assuming she was just as aroused. "Hey, how long are you going to grope my ass? Hurry up and start!" She commanded. Selene chuckled, not completely afraid anymore. When it came to sex and general love-making, she learned from the masters, and 18 entered her battlefield. "Sorry Ms. 18, I was captivated. Please excuse me." She said in a light tone of voice, leaning down with her hands on either side of 18's ass. Selene moved forward with her tongue, running it along 18's wet pussy. 18 happily sighed. "Keep licking, just like that." She bid the girl to continue. Selene loved 18's flower, the taste and warmth that came from it. Krillin was truly a lucky man in his timeline. She doubted they would get together in Otherworld in Future Trunks' timeline after he destroyed her and her twin brother, but perhaps 18 could get together with Selene herself? Loved worked miracles, her mothers and aunts taught her that lesson well.

Selene continued to gently lick 18's sex, delighting in every slight sound the android maid. She could tell 18 enjoyed herself, but was eager to move on. Selene was as well, her shaft was painfully erect and wanted to plunge into 18's flower. Satisfied that 18 was ready for it, Selene rose up and lined her girlcock. "Okay, I'm going in." She notified her dangerous lover. 18 gave her a sharp look. "You don't have to tell me what you're doing every time, just do it." She warned. Selene gave her a sweet smile. "Sounds fun to me, I enjoy giving sexy women like you surprises I know they'll love." She teased, parting 18's petal and gently slipping her shaft inside.

18 stifled any sound she would make, wanting to seem strong and imposing as Selene filled her. Selene nearly orgasmed as she entered the android, it was far warmer and softer than she would have thought. 18 smiled as Selene got into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of the android. "That feels good. Keep shaking your hips just like that." She praised Selene's actions. The girl moaned with each thrust, finally having the release Mayu and Dr. Violet denied her earlier. "Also, if you cum too fast, I'll kill you." 18 threatened her, a warning Selene wasn't sure she would fulfill. Selene chuckled, gently rubbing 18's ass. "Whatever you say, Ms. 18." She said. 18 seemed like a normal girl who just wanted some loving fun, and Selene intended to give it to her. With each thrust, she wanted to get 18 off, have the dangerous woman writhing in pleasure. If Krillin could no doubt do it, Selene most certainly could as well, even with the evil 18. Then again, Krillin had oddly good luck with women, from the bubbly bimbo Maron to the lethal and sexy 18. On that thought, Selene, in an unprofessional moment, thought to go to an earlier age and find Maron after she broke up with Krillin. Maybe Launch as well. If she survived Android 18.

18 looked ahead, trying to hide the looks of pleasure she was making. "Ahh... I'm impressed so far, but you better put a lot more effort into it if you don't want to die. I was nice enough to let you have sex with me, so try not to disappoint me." She stated, trying to keep her voice steady. Selene took this as a challenge, having been holding back her efforts in consideration for 18's inexperience in sex. Without a word, Selene began to thrust faster, really moving her hips to drive the android wild. Her hands moved on 18's ass. Though she would have preferred 18's chest, she didn't want to push her luck too far. Selene continued to buck her hips into 18's, but was nearing her limit a bit sooner than normal. Whether it was Mayu's work, or the whole situation, she reached her climax and unloaded everything straight into 18 without being able to pull out in time. She moaned, satisfied and nervous at the same time.

18 looked over her shoulder again, a shade of pink on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. "You came, didn't you? You've impressed me, Ms. Pervert. Let's have some more fun then." She told the girl. Selene smiled weakly. "Sounds good to me, Ms. 18." She agreed, nervous but happy to keep having sex with 18 and survive long enough for the recall system to pull her out of the simulated universe.

The android lead her captive lover to a ruined home and to a torn couch, with Selene careful to grab her coat. She sat down, spread her legs, and lifted her shirt to expose everything to Selene. The girl was taken by 18's beauty, her shaft ready to go immediately. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't have to hold back, really give it to me." She said to the girl. Selene thrust back into 18's flower once more, her pleasure and lust renewed. 18 laughed once more, a genuine sounds this time. "That's much better. Here, I'll give you a good look at my breasts as a reward for your efforts." She said, lowering her arms to her sides and giving Selene a better look at her chest. 18 seemed happy, more like a normal girl than earlier. Selene hooked her arms around 18's legs and bucked her hips forward.

"A sexy android like you all to myself, I couldn't be happier, Ms. 18." Selene confessed. 18 chuckled, her smile remaining. "Well, you're not so bad yourself, despite my data having nothing on you." The android replied. Selene nervously laughed, hoping her origins would remain a secret long enough for Mayu and her team to pull her out. "I hope this is a nice surprise, Ms. 18." She said, increasing her pace and panting. 18 chuckled once more. "It is." She affirmed. 18 was able to recognize when Selene would close to her climax. "You're going to cum, aren't you? I can feel your cock shivering inside my pussy. You want to get me pregnant, don't you? Well then, you better make sure you shoot every last drop deep inside of me." 18 teased, her former predatory grin on her lips. Selene matched it with her own and really thrust into the android. "Oh honey, I'm no Saiyan, but I'll definitely have you begging me for mercy before long." The scientist declared, feeling normal. She was never a quick-shot like this, but the whole day had thrown her off. With one final thrust, she let loose even more inside 18, prompting the android to try to close her legs, and finally show human emotion and pleasure on her face.

18 chuckled once more. "Oh my, you really let out a lot inside of me, didn't you?" She mused, trying to regain her stoic composure. "It seems you really like my body. We can go somewhere a little nicer and have some more fun, if you'd like?" She offered. Selene didn't really see a choice. Her sex drive was in full and 18 would likely kill her if she said no. "Not just your body, Ms. 18, I like you, so yeah, let's take this fun somewhere else." Selene agreed. 18 was surprised, though it didn't register on her face much. Selene pulled her slightly weakened girlcock out of 18's flower, softly moaning. She wanted to be a bit more romantic with 18, though the android didn't seem to understand the notion of romance. She had an hour to spend changing that. 18 stood up from the sofa, with some of her and Selene's juices leaking from her. "Fine, follow me." She gave a small smile, grabbing her tights, panties, and boots and walking off with Selene following closely behind with her coat on her back once more.

The android lead her captive lover to an intact hotel, one Selene recognized to be a love hotel. She stood idly in 18's room, wondering if 18 had a romantic side after all. While she wondered this, 18 returned to her. "What are you doing just standing around? Hurry up and take your coat off." The android commanded with a smile. Selene looked to her and saw that she was fully naked now. Selene quickly took off her jacket, her shaft fully erect once more. "Hey, come over here. Stop being so scared, I want this as much as you do." The seductive and deadly android beckoned to the scientist. No longer afraid, and quite eager to show her new dangerous lover how romance works, Selene followed 18 into a large bathroom.

Once inside, 18 took a bucket of warm water and doused herself with it, cleaning up the debris of her rampage for Selene. She set the bucket down and walked towards the girl, pressing her body against her. "You're not afraid of me anymore, are you?" She inquired, smirking. Selene replie with a smile, placing her hands on 18's hips and leaning forward to kiss the android's lips. 18 chuckled and blocked Selene's lips with her hands. "I don't think so." She teased. Selene gave her a wry look and took 18's hand with her own and placed a tender kiss on 18's palm, confusing the android. "Then let me kiss you everywhere else." Selene pleaded, moving down and kissing 18's wrist. She moved her other hand to 18's lower back, wanting to feel her closer. 18 sighed and gave a warm smile. "Fine, but let's do something more fun than kisses, okay?" She asked, her cheeks taking on a shade of pink again.

Selene released 18's hand and cupped the android's breast, moving her other hand to 18's flower, feeling how aroused her dangerous lover had become. 18's smile got brighter. Selene lead 18 to the wall and lifted her up, lining her cock up with 18's pussy. "Are you that eager to get inside me again? That's so cute." She teased. Selen thrust into her again, finally hearing the android moan and blush like a normal girl. She forgot all about the true purpose of the Many Worlds device and put all her effort into making the android girl cry out for her. "You're pretty good at this, for a human." 18 praised her as Selene moved to tease her breasts. "Why thank you, Ms. 18." Selene grinned, planning to use every minute of her time to have sex with Android 18.

18 wrapped her arms and legs around Selene, holding her tightly. Both could tell the other was close, so Selene went all out, thrusting hard into 18, knowing that she was more than strong enough to handle anything Selene could give her. 18's moans, the heat of her body, her chest heaving against Selene's drove the girl on. Seeing 18's stoic face break into one reflecting human emotions made the girl want to see how far she could help the android see a better path in life, much like how Krillin redeemed 18 in the main timeline. A duet of moans signaled their shared release, and Selene's stamina taking a hit.

18 felt her lover soften inside her, somewhat disappointed. "Go sit over there, we need to get you hard again." She told the girl. Selene chuckled and put 18 back on her feet before sitting on a bathroom stool. 18 kneeled between Selene's legs and wrapped her slender fingers around her new lover's girlcock, smiling. "It's rather annoying that humans don't have an unlimited supply of energy. You have to try harder, because I'm still not satisfied." 18 stated. Almsot immediately, Selene's cock stood at attention. "I can go for hours, Ms. 18, don't worry about that." Selene boasted, grinning confidently. 18 let a drop of her saliva hit Selene's shaft. "It's already hard again, you pervert." She teased, looking up at Selene. "You know, I don't mind doing this. I can keep going if you want." The android offered. Selene blushed slightly, seeing her new lover in a better light. "Yes, please." She assented, wanting to feel 18 even more.

18 ran her tongue along Selene's shaft, surprised that she enjoyed the taste considering all the juices that were on it, Selene's and her own. Wasting no time, she took Selene's member into her mouth, a strange and pleasant experience for her, while her hand remained at the base of the girl's cock. Urged on by Selene's soft moans, she bobbed her head up and down, feeling the girlcock grow warmer in her mouth and produce fluids for her to enjoy. Selene's breathing became labored, her chest heaved enticingly with each breath. 18 was curious about her, and moved her other hand lower, feeling Selene's wet pussy. She gently caressed it with her finger tips, driving Selene's arousal on, something 18 was quick to notice. Selene put her hand on top of 18's head and urged her on. It didn't take much more from 18 for the girl to cry out and climax, shooting her juices in 18's mouth and on her hand. To her surprise and delight, 18 eagerly swallowed Selene's seed, leaving nothing to waste.

18 pulled her head back and let Selene's member go, smiling in satisfaction. "How about that, it seems you really did have energy to spare." She observed, licking the head of the girl's cock. She stood up and pulled Selene up with her, smiling and slightly blushing. "I don't mind continuing this, as long as you keep making me feel good." She informed the girl. Selene grinned and wrapped her arm around 18's waist, pulling her lower half close. "I never let a cute girl go wanting, especially when we make love." She assured the killer android. 18 chuckled and moved her head closer. "Really? So you still want to kiss me?" She wondered. Selene did, and went for it, only to be stopped by 18's hand once again as the android girl chuckled. Like before, Selene kissed her palm, and then moved on to licking the hand, and sucking on her fingers. 18 was amused. "Maybe later, Ms. Pervert." She decided. Selene moved 18's hand to her cheek. "It's Selene, Ms. 18. You should know my name, I want to hear you calling it out." She introduced herself properly, grinning. 18 lightly chuckled, feeling Selene's member grow again. "Just hold on. I found a lot of great clothes around town, so why don't you rest up a bit while I put on something nice?" She suggested. Selene nodded and went in for a quick kiss, but landed on 18's cheek due to the android's super human reflexes. Selene took it, planting a warm kiss on 18's cheek.

Selene returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed, eagerly awaiting 18's return. She wondered if she could take 18 with her when she left. It would be good for their research, and 18 seemed to like her. Theoretically, they could realize anything simulated in the device, as Selene herself was there to observe it. If 18 would be as calm and collected as the main timeline 18, there shouldn't be much of a problem. As she pondered the possibilities, 18 entered the room with a big smile. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, expectantly. Selene turned to her and blushed. 18 was wearing a tight red cheongsam with a high cut, showing off her flawless leg and thigh. Selene was almost at a loss for words. "You look great, Ms. 18!" She praised, rising to her feet. "Beautiful." She added, smiling. 18 chuckled and raised the front of her cheongsam, flashing her white thong. "So you say, but it's what is underneath these clothes that you're really interested in, right?" She questioned, teasing the girl. Selene stepped close to 18 and placed her hands on the android's waist. "Yes, but it's not just your body I want. I want your heart too." She confessed. 18 blushed, not expecting a confession. "Don't get cocky, just because we're doing this doesn't mean we're a couple." She stated. Selene giggled and lifted 18 into her arms like a princess. "Sure it doesn't, 18." She said. "Maybe later."

Selene laid 18 on the bed and kneeled at her feet, spreading her legs. 18 smiled, still blushing. "We'll talk about that later. For now, I want to have fun." She admitted. The android raised her foot and aimed it at Selene's face. "You wanted to kiss me all over, right? You can start with my foot." She teased. Selene readily complied, holding her foot and kissing the sole, trailing kisses upward towards the rest of her leg. 18 enjoyed the feeling. "Good girl. Maybe I'll let you kiss me after all." She decided. "Should that be your reward for being such a good girl?" The android asked her as her lips reached 18's thigh. Selene stopped and looked to her. "I want to make love with you, of course, 18." The scientist answered. Selene's words of love and romance kept getting to her, but she kept her cool.

18 held her knees to her chest, flashing her thong. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm eager too." She told the girl. Selene looked down to 18's crotch. "I can tell." She joked. 18 narrowed her eyes, flustered. "You don't have to mention everything, you know." She stated in a flat tone. Selene giggled. "Right, I'm sorry." She apologized. The girl pushed her lover's panties aside, exposing her dripping flower. Without a word, she leaned down and lapped them up, delighting in the android's taste. 18 sighed in pleasure, though it wasn't Selene's tongue she really wanted. "That feels nice, but don't keep me waiting." She told her. Selene felt a bit dejected, but slowly ran her tongue along 18's sex to get a final taste before leaning up and aiming her stiff shaft before plunging back into her, moaning as she returned to such a sweet place.

Selene braced herself using 18's knees, spreading them apart as she bucked her hips against 18's with reckless abandon. 18 moaned with her, feeling better than before. "Ahh...keep going. I'll kill you if you stop." She threatened, moaning with each powerful thrust into her. Selene enjoyed seeing her like this, and definitely wanted to take her back with her. She was an android, but with bio-organic components. She would reason to the team that it would be a benefit to humanity to get some quick, non-invasive scans. Selene couldn't get enough of 18, her personality, her voice, her body, she would definitely miss and pine for the deadly and seductive android. Feeling her lover being to quake, Selene cried out with her as they reached their climax, letting her seed loose inside 18 yet again, and wondering if she would be Marron's parent in this timeline.

Selene panted, barely keeping herself upright with 18. "You keep coming inside of me. Are you trying to get me pregnant?" 18 mused, grinning wickedly. Selene lightly laughed. "If I did, would you name our daughter Marron?" She asked. 18 thought for a moment. "That's not a bad name, but I doubt a human, much less a strange one like you, could even get me pregnant." She theorized. Selene grinned. "I'll just take that as a challenge and keep cumming inside you until you get pregnant, 18 my love." She quipped. 18 chuckled, happy to hear those words. "Then let's keep going and see if you can keep up with me." She agreed, truly wanting to continue.

Selene lead her lover to a dresser and instructed her to lean against it and stick out her ass like earlier, which she gladly did. Selene took a few moments to admire 18's smooth and plump ass once more, rubbing her hands on the android's cheeks, and leaning down to lick it. 18 felt a bit embarrassed, and insisted she stop. Selene noticed her and 18's juices leaking from her down her thighs and decided she needed to do something about that. She lined herself up and thrust forward. "Ah, I'll never get tired of this, 18." She sighed. 18 smiled, looking over her shoulder. "Stop saying such stupid things, you idiot." She playfully chided the girl. Selene went harder and faster, leaning forward and cupping 18's breasts through her cheongsam, firmly kneading them. The girls moaned in pleasure and ecstasy, their rhythmically breathing together. Selene voiced her emotions to the android. "I...ahh...don't want to leave you, 18. I want you to be with me." She confessed, pressing her chest against 18's back. 18 blushed and tried to play it off. "What, you...ahh...want to be my pet?" She questioned. Selene giggled. "No silly, your girlfriend." She corrected, reaching one hand down to tease 18's clit, making the android cry out.

Before long, they reached their shared orgasm yet again, Selene pumping 18 full of her seed deep inside her. Selene collapsed against her in bliss. 18 panted and smiled. "You came so deep inside me. You might have really gotten me pregnant." She commented, surprised that she didn't mind the notion. Selene chuckled, wrapping her arms around 18's waist. "Maybe. Do you think I could get that kiss now?" She requested. 18 thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine, I'll let you kiss me." She relented, actually looking forward to it. Selene released her lover and pulled herself out as she took a step back. Her duocles sounded a beeping alarm, breaking the mood.

A yellow ki blast burst forth, perfectly aimed at Selene. Her duocles forced the safety parameters to activate and initiated the return sequence. Selene fell down the corridor of blue sparks, and down below the Many Worlds device, landing safely on cushions. Back in the future timeline, 18 questioned her twin brother 17, who insisted they leave as he killed everyone else. She followed him out, looking back to where Selene was previously standing with a stoic expression.

Selene rubbed her eyes and looked around, surrounded by her colleagues, Mayu, and Dr. Violet. Her lab coat and duocles were next to her as she sat up. "What happened?" She inquired, looking to Mayu. Everyone was desperately concerned, floating machines scanned every inch of her for injury, and finding nothing amiss, besides the unknown fluids that were on her girlcock. Mayu dove into her and held her close, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. Selene smiled affectionately and held the girl. "It's all right, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." She assured the girl. Even Dr. Violet looked worried. "I'm glad you're okay, Dr. Macgrath." She commented. Selene gave her a playful wink. "You can prove that to me later." She teased. Dr. Violet gave an exasperated sigh and smiled. "Before or after your family shows you how proud they are?" She questioned. Elise must have called the lab and invited Selene's two girlfriends over for the celebration.

Selene briefed everyone on what happened, professionally noting all the sex she had with Android 18. Mayu was jealous she couldn't have been there to join the fun. Selene put her lab coat on and checked the data her duocles gathered. "Could I go back to that exact world? I observed it, so it should be possible." She inquired. Mayu checked with her computer and gave the affirmative. Dr. Violet was less than enthusiastic about another try so soon. "I'd rather we continue our research before you dive into the device again." She stated. Selene giggled and gave her a quick peck to her superior's lips. "I know, but I want 18 to know that I'm alive, and she owes me a kiss." Selene argued. Dr. Violet sighed, unable to argue with Selene when she got like this. Thus, Selene rose above and dove down into 18's world.

Selene appeared in a blue haze in another city that was currently being destroyed by a single android. She found 18 sitting on an intact wall, resting her chin on her hand. She was back to wearing her denim outfit. Selene casually strolled over to her and rested against the wall. "Boys really do love breaking things, don't they? Our moment, this whole city." She commented. 18 jumped off the wall and faced her, surprised that she was alive. "You! I saw 17 kill you." She declared. Selene gave her a wry look. "I'm from another world, love. Our technology far outstrips you two." She confessed. 18 was taken aback. Selene stepped forward and wrapped her arms around 18's waist. "You still owe me that kiss, 18." She reminded her, grinning wickedly. 18 put her hands on Selene's shoulders, her senses telling her that this girl was really the same one that she made love with only a couple of hours ago. She sighed and smiled. "Fine, I guess you earned it." She relented, leaning forward and kissing Selene on her lips.

18 pushed her against the wall and passionately took her lips, running her hands along Selene's sides under her coat. Selene loved it, finally able to taste 18's lips with her own. 18 ended the kiss and grabbed onto one of Selene's breasts. "Do they not have clothes were you come from? I thought you lost them when we attacked." She questioned. Selene giggled, slipping her hand beneath 18's clothes and grabbing her own breast. "Nope, no guys either. It's a long story." She explained, surprising 18. "I'd love to take you back with me. You'd love it." Selene confessed, smiling hopefully. 18 thought on the proposal for a few moments. "Another world, huh?" She mused. Selene moved her head forward and kissed 18 for a brief second. "But no breaking things, just plenty of fun times and loving." She informed her. 18 sighed. "Sounds boring." She lamented. Another explosion sounded in the distance. "Maybe I'll visit from time to time." The android reasoned, teasing Selene's nipple between her fingers, making the girl yelp in surprise. Selene did the same, getting no reaction from 18 besides a small smile and light blush.

Selene released her, prompting 18 to do the same, allowing her to pull out her duocles. "Ready to go? There's plenty of people who want to meet you, including another girl who wants to go to bed with the both of us." 18 was surprised at that line, and wondered how that would work. "Is she like you? You know, with that thing between your legs?" She asked. Selene shook her head. "Nope, she doesn't have one, but she definitely knows how to pleasure a girl." The scientist replied. 18 thought it over for a moment before smiling. "Sure, take me there." She agreed. Selene's smiled beamed as she activated the recall program for both herself and Android 18.

Author's Notes: This one came out of nowhere. I read a doujin with Android 18 and I wanted to do something with her, but I prefer yuri, and Android 18 of Future Trunk's timeline probably wouldn't find a girlfriend like this. That brought up an earlier story of mine 'Elise's Quest of Love', that is based in the universe created by Hentai Foundry writer Zokko, who gave me permission to write my own stories taking place in it.

Then came figuring out how to get my character to meet 18, which brought up a bunch of quantum physics stuff. This leads off to an open-ended story I could take to any universe in anime, manga, video games, or what have you. Selene could meet up with any famous lady for any given reason and have plenty of fun. It'll be open-ended with no real conclusion unless I feel the need to end it, and it can go anywhere. Selene can go into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and meet with the cute Catherine Armstrong or her hot and dangerous elder sister Olivier. Maybe Selene has a thing for dangerous blondes? We'll see.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. Meeting Otsutsuki Kaguya

div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"A week had passed since Selene had brought Android 18 to her world. 18 was curious, but not overly eager to explore. Dr. Violet was less than pleased by Selene's guest, but it proved to be a scientific breakthrough, more than what the team expected. The Many Worlds Project was a complete success, despite the coordinates being completely off. Selene was meant to visit the main timeline of Dragon Ball Z before Beerus, the God of Destruction would arrive on Earth. Instead, she found herself in Future Trunks' timeline facing off against Android 18, and without her safety systems to protect her. Thankfully, 18 was amused by the futa girl, and Selene was able to talk to her, seduce her, and turn her executioner into her girlfriend. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"When the girls arrived in Selene's world, and after the surprise subsided, 18 was analyzed and found to not only be completely stable, but still in full possession of her powers. The analysis itself was fairly quick, drones floated by and scanned her for a couple of moments. Mayu, Selene's bubbily and brilliant girlfriend ran up and embraced her lover, glad to see she was okay, and excited to see 18, eyeing the android and wanting nothing more than to have fun with her. Which she did, taking both Selene and 18's hands and pulling them out of the Many Worlds Chamber and into her nearby bedroom, wanting both of them at once. Selene was just as eager, but 18 was uncertain. However, her mood changed when Mayu and Selene went on the attack, thoroughly pleasing the dangerous android. Dr. Violet interrupted them once, wanting to continue work and running a few tests with 18, but Selene was quick to pull the studious doctor into the mix, taking the lead on her lovers and making certain each one was satisfied and loved, pumping as much seed into each girl as she could. Mayu made a quip about Selene being Marron's parent instead of Krillin. 18 had no idea what she was taking about, and Selene would explain that to her later./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The four women didn't leave that room until the following day. Well, afternoon. Only 18 had any energy to her, Selene, Mayu, and Dr. Violet were weary, and the only thing that kept them going was the world they had ahead of them. They tried to convince 18 to wear their type of clothing: little to none, but she stared them down and refused. She likewise refused short skirts and shirts that would expose skin, and yes, even the tiny bikini Selene suggested. After separate showers, separate since Selene and/or Mayu would continue the fun again, they returned to the chamber. It was there that everything was explaine to 18, that she came from a universe that was based on a fictional story, and that Marron was her daughter from another timeline of that universe. She scoffed at the idea that she would marry Krillin of all people, from accepted that it was in another timeline, and didn't seem bothered by the fact that Selene was visably happy at the idea of getting her pregnant. Before they could continue with the explanations, the higher ups of the laboratory sent down a missive: they wanted Selene to try another universe right away./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""This is ridiculous! She just got back!" Mayu barked, tying her long silver hair into a ponytail, ready to argue the case with the leaders. Dr. Violet nodded. "Agreed. We still have tests to run." She began to type out a message. Their project was already deemed 'risky' and 'extreme', even by the most open-minded scientists. Selene offered a warm smile. "Once more unto the breach. I'll go to the next world and win them over!" She cheered. All eyes turned to her, alarmed and skeptical. Dr. Violet quickly walked to her. "Not a chance. The coordinates were way off last time, and we're still figuring out why. If it happens again, and you lose the safety protocols, you could die." The woman warned her lover. Selene giggled and gave her a quick peck to her lips. "Let's choose a world with no additional timelines to worry about then, where the good girls beat the bad girls every time." The brave and eager girl decided. Dr. Violet sighed, having learned some time ago that changing Selene's mind was a difficult, and ultimately pointless, task. 18 folded her arms beneath her chest. "I'll go with her." She offered. Mayu smiled sadly to her. "Right now, it's calibrated to her. Even if we changed the setting for you, only one can go, and you're not officially an employee here." The scientist explained. "You were able to come back with her because she wrote a custom recall program just for you. We're still rewriting it for multiple targets." She concluded. 18 looked to Selene, only seeing her boundless confidence radiating from her. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The team went about preparing the device for its next run. Mayu and Selene were selecting the world to visit. "Naruto is another classic series. The heroes tend to be as powerful, if not more powerful, than the villains. The villains themselves are almost always tragic villains, too. It should be safe here, even if there is another error." Mayu explained, tying her long silver hair into a ponytail. Selene sighed. "Another manga world? Couldn't we do something like a TV show or stage play? I could totally live with meeting Romeo and Juliet, maybe even give them some tips about patience." She suggested. Mayu giggled. "As sexy as Juliet might be, Anko has the sexy ninja thing down, especially before the chunin exams." The scientist countered, inputting the coordinates for that place and time. "What they did to her in Boruto is a crime. Why take away one of our few cute and sexy girls?" She muttered. Selene giggled. "I'll tell her you said 'hi'." /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Once the coordinates were set, and carefully checked and double-checked, Mayu selected a uniform for Selene and materialized it at a nearby station. "This is top of the line gear, boasting incredible defense systems, such as a cloaking feature, energy fields, flight. You name it, it can do it." She explained. Selene took a look at it and smiled weakly. Chest armor that would barely cover her breasts, crotch armor that looked like a thong, and some passable shoulder guards and gauntlets. Her legs would be guarded knee-high armored boots. It looked like lingerie for female knights, in a black color. 18 looked it over as well. "Impressive, but it exposes a lot." She observed. Mayu giggled and held Selene from behind. "We don't want to cover too much." The scientist explained, groping her lover's chest. 18 offered a small smile and shrugged. "Odd customs in this world." Mayu released Selene, who was blushing just a bit and starting to get aroused, to materialize a face-mounted visor in a transparent light-blue color. "An upgrade from standard duocles, it'll detect danger and work with the sexy new ninja armor. If the protective protocols aren't with you when you go, the armor is the best backup possible." She boasted. 18 gave it another look. "I could probably break it." She told them. Selene and Mayu looked to her. "Well maybe, but at that time and place in Naruto, this should be sufficient. If it's any other time and place, the good guys should be there handling things." Mayu theorized. Selene had confidence in her team. She slipped off her lap coat and shoes, all she had on, before slipping on the armor Mayu prepared for her./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene righted the armor on herself, finding it to be snug, but fitting. Mayu smiled, wanting nothing more than to take her lover. "You look so hot, love. Hurry up with this mission so we can have fun." She said, looking over her partner. Selene grinned and stuck her tongue out. "You can't rush science, you know that." She playfully chided, tying her raven-colored hair into a ponytail. Mayu smiled sadly. "I know. Too bad the higher-ups don't." She lamented. Selene pulled her into a warm embrace and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. When we pull this off, we'll get all the support we need. Humanity will take a giant step forward, and it'll be thanks to us." She reminded her girlfriend of their dreams of the future. Mayu cheered up a bit and nodded. Selene released Mayu and pulled 18 into a similar embrace and kiss, not wanting the cool android to feel left out. By now, 18 had come to expect wild public displays of affection, and enjoyed them more than she would admit./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After a fruitless bout of argument with the higher-ups, Dr. Violet prepared the device to send Selene into another world. Giving everyone a reassuring smile, Sele dove into the top opening of the large light-blue and gray regular dodecahedron-shaped Many Worlds Device. Surrounded by the corridor of blue sparks, and enjoying the feeling of passing through the barriers of reality, she landed in another world. Expecting to see a bustling village filled with happy people, Selene scanned her surroundings, her blue eyes only finding a battle-scarred barren field. She looked up and saw the moon, shining brightly and lined with black rings and dotted with tomoe. "Oh no. Not again." She breathed. Mayu had likewise succeeded in getting Selene to watch the Naruto series, so she recognized the Infinite Tsukuyome. Her visor duocles noted that she lacked the safety protocols, but the visor itself possessed them, protecting her from the genjutsu. She looked around and saw the allied shinobi tied up and hanging from trees, completely cocooned by Otsutsuki Kaguya and her Ted-Tail tree. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene's duocles visor relayed messages from the team, telling her that they knew she was displaced once again, and that they were working to recover her. Just hide and wait. Selene planned to do just that. Team 7 would deal with Kaguya, and she, no sort of fighter, much less a ninja, would hide and wait to be recalled. Her visor detected danger, a moment before it appeared. Kaguya herself landed before the scientist, curiously observing her. Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. Kaguya possessed white clear eyes with light purple irises, her eyebrows were cut very short and round, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Two brown horns rested on top of her head and a third eye, a symbol of her power and red in color with black rings and nine tomoe, sat in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. Her fingernails, long and dark, were aimed at Selene./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Someone else escaped my Infinite Tsukuyome? Yet there is no chakra within you." Kaguya observed. Selene was frightened, wondering where Team 7 was. "Well, you know, weird things happen." The girl spoke, trying to think of something clever in the face of a wicked goddess. Kaguya stepped towards her. "Indeed." The goddess agreed. Selene frantically tried to think of something. After a moment, her mother appeared in her mind. Selene grinned and tried to calm down. "My name's Selene. I'm named after a goddess of the moon. I hear you're a goddess too." She introduced herself. Kaguya was baffled, deciding to lower her arm. "Is that so? I doubt you possess the power of a goddess." The woman stated. Selene shrugged. "Nope, not a bit. However, those who know me would suggest otherwise. Boundless energy that leaves them wanting more." She smirked and stepped towards Kaguya. "Beautiful women like yourself say that." The girl added. Kaguya was not amused. "I don't understand. You have no power whatsoever, and your attire would suggest otherwise." The woman stated. Selene sighed. "Right, I guess sexual innuendos would fly right over the head of a goddess who spent most of her time controlling the earth, wouldn't it? I'm saying, Kaguya, I think you're hot, and I'd like to get to know you better." Selene leaned forward and smiled brightly. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kaguya blinked, completely confused. "You think I'm...hot? Attractive?" She spoke, trying to understand the strange girl. Selene nodded and stood right in front of Kaguya, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I bet you're super sexy beneath this kimono. A nice curvy body men and women alike would go to war over, like Helen of Troy." She complimented the women. Kaguya was truly confused, not expecting any of her words. "Really? Such words do not move me, girl, and you should not be so open with me." She stated, not moving to harm Selene quite yet. Selene giggled. "I think a woman who has spent most of her time going to war could use some real love, don't you?" She wondered. Before Kaguya could offer a rebuttal, Selene moved up and pressed her lips to Kaguya's, pulling the goddess into a warm kiss. Kaguya's eyes widened. She was stunned, uncertain of what to do. Selene pulled back and smiled warmly, stroking Kaguya's cheek with her thumb. "Naruto and Sasuke will be along in a bit. How about you make a clone to deal with them while I deal with you?" She suggested, grinning wickedly. Selene's thong-shaped armor had a slit, which she used to expose the shaft that drove women wild. Kaguya looked down, surprised once again. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Curiosity won over Kaguya, at least for now, and she created a very powerful clone using her abundant chakra, and sent Black Zetsu over to it, so she could focus more on the girl who was immune to her genjutsu. "What is this?" She inquired, moving her hands to Selene's duocles. Alarmed, the girl took Kaguya's hands into her own. "My duocles, a hi-tech wearable computer. It has features that keep me safe from dangers, like your Infinite Tsukuyomi." She explained. Kaguya was curious about them. "You explain the means by which you're safe from my Infinite Tsukuyomi so quickly. Are you that taken by my beauty?" The goddess questioned, a small grin on her lips. Selene smiled. "Definitely. Can't you tell? I want you, and I think you want to see how much." The girl happily confessed. Kaguya narrowed her eyes. "Just where do you-" Before she could finish, Selene took her lips once again, and set about undressing Kaguya, unfastening her kimono and pulling it open. Kaguya gasped and looked down, seeing herself exposed. Her body was covered with a white kimono slip, which Selene casually pulled open as well. Selene grinned, feasting her eyes on Kaguya's fine body, definitely as curvaceous as she had hoped. "Your kimono doesn't do your figure justice. The people of this era would kill for a body like this." She praised the goddess./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene held her new goddess close, pressing their bodies together, and her girlcock between Kaguya's thighs, while she gave the woman a deep and passionate kiss. Kaguya returned the gesture, feeling old and discarded emotions awakening anew. She wrapped her arms around the strange girl, feeling warm deep inside. For a brief moment, she forgot about her war to control the world. The sounds of battle were drowned out by the beating of her heart. Her pulse quickened when she felt Selene rub her shaft between her thighs and against her flower. Another bold move she enjoyed was feeling and tasting the girl slip her tongue into the goddess' mouth. Kaguya met her actions in turn, her own tongue moving against Selene's. The young girl was more than happy that Kaguya getting in the mood. It not only meant that Kaguya wouldn't kill her, but that Selene might get another girlfriend. The device wasn't meant to be used just for Selene's growing harem, but if it was a consequence of repeated use, she wouldn't complain. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene ended their kiss and looked into Kaguya's eyes. "Now my sexy goddess, perhaps I can pray to you a bit more thoroughly? Perhaps on my knees, between your thighs?" She teased. Kaguya chuckled, moving her hands down to Selene's exposed ass. "Yes, pray to your goddess with all your heart." The woman assented. She created a stone throne for herself just behind her and sat down, slipping her kimono off her shoulders and spread her legs, a sly grin on her lips. Selene giggled and pulled off her armor, wanting to be just as naked. Her form was eagerly accepted by Kaguya, even if, or perhaps especially, due to the thick and hard shaft between her legs. The girl walked two steps to standing before the goddess and leaned down, placing her hands on the arm rests, and gave Kaguya another sensual kiss. The goddess removed her visors without resistance from Selene, trusting that she wouldn't fall under the sway of some genjutsu. She didn't, Kaguya merely set the visor aside with a delicate smile on her lips, flled with emotions she hadn't considered possible before, and wishing to explore them with the strange girl who lusted after her./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kaguya sighed, feeling calm and a bit aroused as Selene gently ran her hands along the goddess' chest, waist, and hips. She was a mature woman with a shapely figure, a generous bust and waist that the girl couldn't wait to enjoy. Selene leaned down focused on her chest, licking and sucking on one breast while her hand massaged the other. Kaguya began to softly moan, enjoying the attention. After a few moments of enjoying Kaguya's erect nipple in her mouth, Selene moved downward, standing on her knees as she promised leaned forward, her tongue finding the goddess' wet flower. Kaguya moaned softly, delighting in Selene's probing tongue running along her slit, lapping up her juices. Selene was enjoying herself just as much, finding the woman's taste and warmth to be just as she imagined. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I've never felt this before. You are truly a strange girl." Kaguya spoke. Selene stopped and looked to the woman. "Seriously? No one's ever done anything with you like this before?" She questioned, incredulous. Kaguya blinked, confused by the outburst. "No." The goddess replied. The traveler was stunned. "Oh well then, we're going to have mind-blowing sex to make up for it. We're not stopping until you pass out. A woman like you deserves nothing more than to be filled with love." Selene declared adamantly, standing tall. Kaguya was confused by her words yet again, but assumed it meant that they would be doing more of this and was fine with it. Selene chuckled, her mind racing with possibilities. "Could you get up? I want to give a good first impression." The girl suggested, grinning confidently. The aroused goddess surprised herself by complying, standing up and allowing Selene to take her seat, sitting on her kimono with her erect shaft ready to pierce her. Selene took Kaguya's hand and pulled her close, placing her other hand on Kaguya's hip and turned her around. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kaguya understood what Selene wanted, and found her own desires matching. She allowed the girl to pull her close and turn her around. Her lower half hovered above the girl's waiting member, already producing fluids and eager to please the goddess. About as eager as the girl, Kaguya lined her wet slit with Selene's erect shaft and slowly lowered herself down. Selene's shaft slowly pushed into Kaguya's warm and wet flower, both women moaning softly at the sensation. Selene pushed Kaguya's hair to the so she could kiss the nape of the woman's neck. "Sorry o goddess, I don't think I'll be able to hold back." She whispered, sending a tingle down Kaguya's back. The goddess chuckled. "Don't hold back then. I'm not as fragile as I appear." Selene took Kaguya's words almost as a challenge. She bucked her hips upward, hilting herself into the goddess, and making her cry out. "Fine then. Let me properly praise you, my goddess." Selene accepted the challenge, nibbling on Kaguya's ear for a brief moment. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene settled herself inside Kaguya, holding the woman close with her arms around her stomach and pressing her chest against her back. After a moment or two, Selene made her move, massaging Kaguya's shapely breasts with one hand while her other moved to the goddess' slit, rubbing her as she began to thrust in and out of the woman. Kaguya began to moan again, feeling a pleasure she had never felt before, not even with the man who fathered her children. Selene continued to thrust from beneath her, rocking her body up and down as moans continued to flow past her lips. The girl added to her goddess' pleasures by massaging her breasts and rubbing her nipples above while her fingers teased the woman's erect clit, techniques the woman had not seen or felt before. Kaguya could do nothing but let Selene work her magic, her body lifting and falling with each of the girl's thrusts. She leaned back against the lovely traveler, exposing her neck for her. Selene licked and kissed the nape of the woman's neck, delighting in each soft sound Kaguya made in response. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene continued to pleasure Kaguya, focusing solely on the goddess. Each moan and quiver was noted so the girl could react properly. Her efforts paid off well, Kaguya's mind was swimming in ecstasy, and for a time, she didn't care about conquest. Selene felt Kaguya tighten and quiver, signaling her release. The girl picked up her pace and drove her goddess over the edge. The two cried out in unison as they climaxed. Kaguya put her hands on Selene's as the girl held her close and tight, pouring her seed deep inside her new lover as Kaguya's juices flowed out, drenching their hands. Selene sat back against the throne, and Kaguya against her, as the two enjoyed the aftershocks and pleasure washing over them. The goddess enjoyed the warm feeling that flooded into her, more than she would have thought. It was pleasant, like taking chakra from others, but warmer. When Selene moved her hand from Kaguya's flower to her mouth, wet with her own juices, she didn't resist the action, accepting the girl's fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking them clean. The girl turned her head to the side and pulled her goddess into another deep and passionate kiss, gently grasping both of Kaguya's large breasts in her hands. The woman offered no resistance, even when Selene's tongue invaded her mouth again, indulging in these new sensations. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The sounds of battle were distant, and were completely ignored by the goddess and scientist. Kaguya felt the girl harden inside her once again. With a soft chuckle, she slowly stood up and pulled herself free of the girl, giving a brief moan as she felt the girl's shaft leave her. The woman turned about and faced the girl, feeling her fluids drip out of her flower. "How bold of you to release such amounts inside me." She teased, grinning wickedly. Selene matched her grin. "I know, goddesses such as yourself deserve even more. Allow me to offer more to honor you." The traveler joked, her girlcock stiffening up, slick with her own fluids, as well as Kaguya's. The goddess chuckled and moved closer to the girl, putting her knees on the throne and straddling Selene's lap. "You said I deserved to be filled with love. Don't let me down now." She warned, a grin never leaving her lips. Selene giggled and placed her hands on Kaguya's hips. "I also said we'd be having mind-blowing sex and that you'd pass out, and I plan on that happening too." The girl boasted. The goddess chuckled and lined herself up with the girl's shaft. "We shall see, though I do appreciate the effort." She commented, slowly piercing herself with the thick member that brought her such pleasure. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"As she hilted herself down onto Selene's girlcock, Kaguya softly moaned and planned to move herself this time. Selene didn't make a move to take the lead, letting Kaguya drive herself wild. She busied herself with the goddess' large bust directly in her face. Grinning like a child, she buried her head in the valley between Kaguya's breasts as the woman herself rose her lower half, then moved back down, trying to find a steady pace as she softly moaned. Selene moved her hands to the globes of Kaguya's ass while her mouth found one of the goddess' nipples, licking and suckling as the woman started to ride her. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kaguya rose and fell on top of Selene, piercing herself with the girl's hard and thick shaft. She moaned in bliss, feeling herself filled as the girl played with her chest and ass. "Truly you are blessed to consider yourself my partner." She breathed, trying to retain her regal air. Selene looked into Kaguya's eyes and let the woman's nipple slip from her mouth. "I definitely am, my sexy moon rabbit." She agreed, planting a kiss on Kaguya's lips. The goddess felt an odd stirring inside, hearing such a pet name addressed to her. She could obliterate the powerless girl in an instant for any such slights, but found herself liking it. She wrapped her arms around Selene and held her close as she eagerly returned the kiss, pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth and tasting her once again. Selene was surprised by the reaction, expecting some cute condemnation, but was delighted nonetheless. The girl continued to rub and knead her new lover's ass while the goddess moved herself up and down harder and faster. Kaguya leaned her head back, ending their kiss, to cry out in pleasure, particularly enjoying the sensation of her breasts rubbing against Selene's. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene took the opening, planting soft kisses on the goddess' neck, leaving her mark there. Kaguya felt another odd stirring as Selene kissed and licked her neck, enjoying the new contact all the same. "Must you...ahh...lick me?" She questioned between moans. Selene grinned, locking eyes with the woman. "Yes. All over. I can't leave my sexy moon rabbit feeling unwanted." The girl teased, seductively licking her lips. Kaguya grinned. "Then lick as you will, my strange girl." She decided to permit her actions, her cheeks showing a shade of red to match Selene's. The girl continued to kiss and lick the woman's neck, and decided to buck her hips upward as Kaguya moved hers down, providing a pleasant surprise to the goddess. They got into a good rhythm that pleased them both equally, a connection the the goddess found herself enjoying, despite her long history of anger and conquest. She especially enjoyed being filled in a way she never felt before. Each thrust made her feel waves of pleasure that clouded her mind with ecstasy, and indeed, affection. Kaguya thought she lost the capacity for both, but rediscovered such aspects of herself with Selene's help. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Their voices became louder as they reached another climax together, holding each other close and crying out. Selene pumped her seed deep inside Kaguya again as her lap was drenched with the goddess' juices. Kaguya leaned into her embrace, panting with Selen for a few moments, and indulging in the warmth and contact. Selene smiled brightly, pleased with the miscalculation. It wasn't good for the project to get such things wrong, but meeting Kaguya and ending up like this was a fine development. "Tell me, my sexy moon rabbit, are you having fun too?" She asked. Kaguya chuckled pushed herself up to look deep into Selene's eyes. "I must admit, I am. You have a strange amount of energy for someone with no chakra. I still feel you inside me, eager to continue." She replied, a small smile on her lips. Selene giggled. "With you as a partner, who wouldn't want to continue until they dropped?" She joked. Kaguya gave her a brief kiss. "Indeed. I expect nothing less. Though I do wonder if you're purposely releasing the seeds of life inside me. Do you want to make a mother again?" She inquired, uncertain of the prospect, but not opposed to it. Selene blushed slightly before licking Kaguya's lips. "We can discuss that later." She quickly replied./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Feeling more than satisfied, Kaguya slowly rose up, sighing as she felt Selene's shaft leave her and her seed spill out, and stood in front of the rock throne she initially created for herself. She activated her byakugan, veins on her face bulging, as she scanned the battlefield and saw her clone faring well. Selene leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kaguya's waist and softly kissed her stomach. "I did promise you a lot more than this, didn't I? Don't make me a liar." She looked up and grinned, looking at the woman's face through her cleavage. "I've had my fun, and would indeed like more, but I'm in the middle of a battle." She stated. Selene shrugged and sat back in the throne. "Your clone and Black Zetsu will be fine. For now, aren't you interested in something else?" She questioned, her girlcock still thick and full of life. Kaguya smirked and slowly descended to her knees, releasing her byakugan. "Asking a goddess to kneel before you, to service this insufferable thing. You really are quite conceited." She decried, wrapping her soft fingers around Selene's wet shaft. It was hot to the touch, and the scent made the woman aroused. The girl placed her hand over Kaguya's and slowly moved it up and down, offering a bit of guidance to the inexperienced woman. She was a mother, but had never done more than anything simple to have her sons./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After a moment or two, Selene released Kaguya's hand and let the woman move on her own, pumping her hand up and down. Kaguya felt it throb with vigor in her hand, finding enjoyment in that. "Is this all you want me to do?" She questioned, looking up from the thick member in her hand. Selene giggled. "Maybe you could use your chest and mouth?" The girl suggested. Kaguya had not considered that, surprised by the suggestion. She leaned forward and tranced from the bottom of Selene's flower upward to the tip of her girlcock, savoring the taste and the cute sounds Selene made. The woman released Selene's shaft and lifted her breasts. She slid the girl's member between them, feeling how hot it had become as it touched her sensitive skin. Selene likewise enjoyed the feeling of her shaft embraced by the warm and soft pillows of Kaguya's chest. The girl gently took hold of her moon rabbit's chest and moved them up and down, showing Kaguya what she wanted. The goddess understood and moved on her own as she licked the girl's shaft at the same time. Selene sat back and softly moaned in bliss./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kaguya continued to massage Selene's girlcock with her large bust, moving them up and down in a steady rhythm as she hungrily sucked and licked the throbbing shaft with her mouth. She lapped at the shaft with her tongue and swallowed it down as far as she could, enjoying the taste of it and the juices it produced more than she would have thought. Lost in the pleasure she felt, Selene decided to have a bit of fun and leaned forward to take hold of Kaguya's horns as she moved her head. Kaguya gave her a cross look, but did nothing, especially since Selene was not moving her. She stopped for a moment and twirled her tongue around Selene's shaft while it was inside her mouth, making the girl moan once again. Selene released Kaguya's horns and sat back again, bringing her hands to her breasts. The goddess let the girl's shaft free of her mouth and looked to her. "Am I to finish you like this, or is there something else you would have me do?" She asked. Selene giggled for a moment. "Could you make another clone and work together?" She requested. Kaguya chuckled, expecting a similarly lewd request after her previous one, and immediately formed a new clone beside her. The two moved to face one another on either side of Selene's shaft and brought their breasts together to smother it. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The two Kaguya's got into a sweet rhythm, rubbing Selene's girlcock between their breasts before licking both sides of it and leaving the girl in the throes of passion on the throne. Kaguya quite enjoyed seeing and hearing her reactions. She was overwhelmed by the sensations, aroused by the girl, that her fingers found their way to her flower and she began to rub herself, just as her clone was doing, as both looked directly at the girl's face twisted in pleasure. The two Kaguya's moved their free hands to Selene's own flower, rubbing it and slipping fingers inside, teasing her deep inside. Despite having sharp nails, Selene only derived pleasure from it, moaning even louder. The two goddesses continued to move their chests in an opposite rhythm while they enjoyed the taste of the girl's shaft, feeling it tremble beneath their touches. Recognizing when she would climax, they the real Kaguya took the shaft in her mouth as deep as she could, driving the girl, and herself, over the edge. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The girls cried out in ecstasy, juices releasing from them and trembling with lust and excitement. Kaguya tried to swallow as much of Selene's seed as she could, but pulled herself free and let the remains spill onto herself and her clone, falling onto their chests and faces while the original swallowed what she took in her mouth, enjoying the taste more than she assumed she would. Kaguya and her clone licked Selene's flower and girlcock clean before Kaguya dispelled her clone and slowly rose to her feet, offering her fingers that had been inside herself to Selene. The girl happily licked and sucked them clean, savoring the goddess' taste. She looked Kaguya over, seeing her soiled with her own fluids. "As sexy as ever, moon rabbit girl." She praised, pulling her in for another kiss, an action eagerly reciprocated. "Now I wish to return to battle. After I've defeated those fools, I will return to you." Kaguya stated, gently stroking Selene's cheek. The girl smiled weakly, knowing how the battle will actually end. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Before she could warn her moon rabbit, Selene's duocles visor alerted her to a new message. She grabbed it from a platform next to the throne that also held her armor and slipped the visor on her face. "Oh, the recall program is active and waiting for my command." She read. Kaguya was confused again. "Recall...program...?" She wondered. Selene quickly stood up and took Kaguya's hands. "Come with me! We can go back to my world. I wrote a guest recall program based on 18's, so it'll work for you." She happily invited the woman. Kaguya freed her hands and shook her head. "If you must leave, you will do so alone. This world is mine to command." The goddess refused. Selene frowned. "Actually...they win this fight. I mean, about now, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura already have your clone beat. She's getting sealed, along with Black Zetsu, in a new moon they put in one of your dimensions." Selene informed her. Kaguya quickly summoned her kimono onto her body, but before she could fly off, Selene took her hand. "Please Kaguya, come back with me." She sorrowfully pleaded. Kaguya looked down at her, her heart moved. "Perhaps a visit, my strange girl, then you will return me." She agreed, landing on the ground. Selene giggled and embraced her. "Fine, just a visit. Visits can last for months or years, right?" She inquired. Kaguya gave her another cross look, but allowed her lips to be stolen by the conceited girl. Selene released her new lover and grabbed her armor from the platform. Kaguya sensed her clone sealed, so she ended it, leaving Black Zetsu in the new moon to be sealed away./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Selene activated the recall program for herself and Kaguya, pulling them into the blue corridor, and transporting them back to the lab, and landing beneath the Many Worlds Device. Once returned, she dropped her armor and walked over to Mayu and Dr. Violet, grinning brightly. "Look who I brought with me!" She annouced as Kaguya joined her, curiously examining her surroundings. Mayu sighed and smiled in exasperation. "Of course, she seduced the most powerful being in that universe." She observed. Kaguya looked to the girl, but couldn't argue the point. 18 walked over and playfully jabbed Selene's arm. "I thought this was meant to be science, not just you seducing women." She chided. Selene giggled. "It is! It's not my fault the system messes up and I meet sexy women." The traveler defended herself./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"An alert flashed on the nearby console. Mayu and Selen quickly raced to it. "This might have changed the future of that world. Can we revert it to the original timeline?" Selene inquired, wearing nothing but a serious expression as she began hitting a few buttons. Mayu nodded. "Yes. We'll have to, that world is crumbling." She confirmed, working with her partner to fix their changes. Dr. Violet oversaw them both. "Maybe next time you won't let your libido interfere with your mission, Dr. Macgrath." Their boss, more than their lover, condemned the girl. Selene looked behind her as she worked and smiled, sticking out her tongue. "I'll try better next time!" She promised. Kaguya drifted over and looked over their work, realizing how advanced the world she entered really was. She also saw her own world, altered to show events as they happened before, without Selene's interference. She saw her own defeat, at the hands of Asura and Indra's reincarnations, and Hagoromo's own assistance. Selene saw her darkened look, and gave her a light peck on her cheek, brightening her up just a bit. A soft giggle from the girl who returned to work made her sigh, realizing she was in no position to hold such grudges. Not for now, anyway, and especially not with said girl's seed slowly dripping from her wet slit./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"A team of four of the 'higher ups' entered the lab, each wearing what people considered suits, but were short skirts that exposed their slits, and a small vest that exposed their chests. "There will not be a next time, Dr. Macgrath." One said, a stern woman with short brunette hair and a fair complexion. Selene was stunned to her core, her mouth hanging open in shock. Kaguya saw this and decided to interfere, casting a mind-controlling genjutsu on them. Their eyes glazed over and dimmed. "There will not be a next time in the near future, Dr. Macgrath. Please make the necessary corrections to avoid further mishaps." The first woman spoke. The others agreed and began sending out missives to this effect. Selene slowly nodded. "Yes, miss." She replied. The girl slowly looked to her new lover, who only offered a small smile. Selene giggled and wrapped her arm around Kaguya's waist. "Thanks." She said quietly. Kaguya said nothing, merely ordering the four to leave before she removed her genjutsu, leaving her orders as though they were the women's own decisions. Decided she didn't have enough fun, Selene took Kaguya's hand, and walked over to take 18's hand. "Another successful mission calls for another private celebration!" She cheered, leading the two women to Mayu's room. Mayu herself pumped her fist in the air. "You know it, my love!" She agreed, taking Dr. Violet's hand and following her girlfriend out of the lab and to her room. Kaguya wasn't entirely certain about Selene's idea of a 'private celebration', but the girl had never failed to please her, so she agreed to follow her. 18 wasn't certain about Selene's idea of 'science', but likewise, she was having fun, and had grown to care for the girl, and even love her. Selene truly was her mother's daughter./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongAuthor's Notes:/strong I've been meaning to get another chapter of this out. There's so much potential to be found in this story. I could take Selene anywhere and any time to meet anyone, and it would make some sense. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"In this story, I wrote Kaguya as more of a human. Yeah, she still wants to rule the world, but there's enough humanity there for Selene to reach out to her and offer her love and compassion, enough to make her give it up, at least for now. It was also fun to write a literal evil goddess into getting on her knees to suck off a futa girl. That was fun. I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The idea to have Selene meet Kaguya came from the great a href=" /user/kinkymation/profile"Kinkymation/a, an incredible artist and friend. Seriously, go check her stuff out. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! If there's a particular lady you want to see Selene meet up with, you can commission me at /div 


End file.
